Family
by The Song Has Spoken
Summary: Violet finally meets Edith's parents, and learns a little about Edith. (Despicable Me/Incredibles crossover) FEMSLASH! (Has been edited and slightly changed)


**EDIT: As of 12/10/13 this story has been edited and added onto!**

**Another one-shot! Yay! Incredibles/Despicable Me [1&2] crossover. Femmslash (YAY!)**

**This is the sequel/companion fic to ****_YouAreBeforeEverything_****'s fic 'Genetics' And it also references my one-shot 'Labling' (Reading neither is really necessary, but recommended!)**

**Something that bothered me about the Despicable me movies: How come all three of the girls looked totally different? Brown hair/tan skin, blonde hair/light skin and black hair/light skin.**

* * *

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Edith said as she stared up at her house, only tearing her eyes away to look nervously at her partner.

"Are you kidding? We've talked about this for weeks. Don't chicken out _now._" Her girlfriend Violet teased as she looked in awe at the Addams-family-esque building.

"But it's _my family_! They're..." She gulped, not really knowing what to say. In response Violet got out of the car and started walking towards the driver's side. Knowing she had already lost, Edith got out of the car.

"C'mon, let's just go in." Edith groaned, grabbing Violet's hand and dragging her to the porch. She was thinking about how many ways this evening could go wrong... And there were _a lot _of ways. But, she supposed, Violet was right. They had managed to put this meeting off for months, and now Violet's patience was running out.

Edith continued thinking like this until she heard a harsh growl.

"What is _that?_" Violet asked as a small gray puffball with teeth appeared out of no where and stood between the girls, whose hands were still connected in the air above him.

"That's Kyle, our... Dog." Edith shrugged, and reached down with her free hand to pet him. "Kyle, this is Violet. _Friend, _not _food._"

Violet wasn't sure if her girlfriend was serious or quoting _Finding Nemo_, but she didn't feel like taking the chance. Edith smirked as if to say, _afraid?_

Suddenly the front door opened and Violet saw who she assumed was Margo, Edith's oldest sister. She noted that Margo had an air of confidence about her, something her younger sister lacked.

"Edith, Mom's in here driving us _crazy! _Get your girlfriend in her now!" She complained, and Edith laughed nervously.

"Alright, alright. I blame Kyle." The 'dog' barked indignantly before running inside.

"You must be Violet." Margo said, grinning as the girl walked by.

"And you're Margo?"

The older girl nodded, glancing back to the kitchen. "Mom's this way."

Edith groaned, and Violet wondered what was so 'wrong' about that. Edith rolled her eyes and led Violet away again. As they walked through the house Violet began to notice... It was a bit creepy. Suits of armor, Iron Maidens, weapons... Dash and Jack-Jack would have a field day in here.

She turned to look at the newspaper clippings and was surprised when Edith gave her arm a sharp tug. It looked like the blonde was about to say something when their senses were suddenly attacked.

"WE'RE OUT OF EGGS!" They heard a woman holler from the kitchen, and Margo laughed, "_Finally!_"

"Mom cooks when she's nervous." Edith explained when Violet looked at her. "Nothing _good, _you know, but still."

Indeed the smells from the kitchen were... Interesting. It smelled like brownies and chili and hot dogs and stale pizza and a lot of other things Violet couldn't quite place.

"Mom! We're here!" Edith shouted, moving them into the kitchen.

The _really bright_ kitchen, Violet noticed. The rest of the house had been dark, or at least dimly lit, but the kitchen was like another place altogether. Violet winced at the sights and smells, being almost instantly completely overwhelmed. She suddenly understood Edith's desire to put off the meeting.

"Edith!" Edith's mother grinned, walking over to them. "And you must be Violet! How nice to meet you! Call me Lucy."

Violet decided she liked the woman at once. She wore a smile that was contagious, and her hair screamed 'Ms. Frizzle'. She took Violet's hand and shook it.

"We have plenty for dinner, girls!" She laughed, flicking her hand like the mountains of food scattered around were a normal thing.

"Did you make cupcakes?" They heard a new voice ask, and Violet saw a short girl with black hair similar to her own walk in.

"Hey Agnes! This is Violet." Edith introduced, and Agnes grinned at the taller raven-haired girl.

"Nice ta meet ya!" She grinned before turning and looking at the food again.

Violet found herself growing a little uncomfortable with the increasing amount of people in the room. She shuffled her feet and ran her thumb across her girlfriend's noticed and asked, "When's Dad getting home?"

"Any minute now!" Lucy said over her shoulder. Edith nodded and pulled Violet out of the kitchen.

"C'mon, I'll show you around."

The house was _way _bigger on the inside, and they were walking for a good half hour before Violet said she needed a break.

"Sure, Dad's probably home by now anyway."

They went back downstairs and sure enough they saw Lucy talking to a tall man with a bald head and a nose that reminded Violet of a horn.

"-So SheepsButt said I had to work on eet right away." He said in a gossiping tone.

"That man... How does he expect you to do so much? I mean-"

"Hey Dad!" Edith said, throwing her arms around the man, and he did the same.

"Ello, keeten. How was yor day?" He said, smiling down at her. Violet thought the man looked familiar.

"Fine. This is Violet."

A few minutes later Violet was being ushered out of the room again, this time because Gru was nearly interrogating her. (Edith had made it clear there would be no 'truth serum' or stage lights or anything else involved, and the man pouted.)

"Sorry about Dad. He's really protective."

"No problem." Violet grinned as they went into the living room. Agnes had put on _Up_ and Margo was half writing half watching.

"Margo's a journalist." Edith said loudly enough for her sister to hear, "She has her own little world."

Margo stuck out her tongue. "My little world could conquer your little world in twenty minutes."

"As if!" Edith rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch. Violet sat down on the floor, leaning against the blonde's legs.

"Guys! The movie's on!" Agnes said in a sweet tone, instantly hushing the quarreling sisters.

The quiet didn't last long, though. It seemed like every scene made Agnes giggle (Except the beginning, which had almost everyone in tears), which made Edith 'shhh' her, which made Margo tell Edith to lay of, which led to Agnes giggling again, which led to-

"GURLS! DINNER!"

The brunette and black haired sisters instantly shot up and ran to the kitchen, with Violet and Edith following slowly behind. Violet was thankful for the momentary silence.

"You don't look like your parents." Violet said, giving Edith a curious look.

"We're adopted." She shrugged, and Violet's eyes widened. "I didn't say anything before because... Well, we just don't normally tell people."

Edith stopped in the hall by the kitchen, glancing at the door. "They aren't biologically my sisters, either. We were in the same foster home for a while before being sent to the orphanage."She smiled softly, "We stuck together."

Violet didn't say anything, instead cast a glance down the hall.

"C'mon, I'll show you these." Edith said, and they hurried to the front room where the newspaper clippings were.

"Dad used to be a villain." She said, and Violet gasped. "I say used to. He's a good guy now. We changed him."

Violet looked at the clippings. '_Man steals art work', 'Mysterious disappearance', 'Moon goes missing'._

"Your dad stole _the moon_? And you never told me?" Violet said, turning on her heel and barely keeping herself from glaring at the blonde.

Edith winced. "Y-yeah. But that was the old him!"

Violet turned back to the articles and was silent.

"Gurls, we're waiting on y-" Gru himself came into the hallway looking for them. Edith sent him a look and he saw what was going on.

"Ah-I see." Gru said, and Violet turned to him, keeping her gaze at his chin.

"Violet, I see you've found some of my old... Shenanigans." He chuckled nervously, and both him and his daughter were surprised when Violet grinned.

"Shenanigans?" She laughed, looking him in the eyes. "Wow!" She shook her head. "So you're not a villain anymore?"

"Nope! I am good guy!" He said with a firm nod.

"How so?"

"Uh... What?"

"You say you're a good guy. Who do you work for?"

Violet was serious again, and Gru wasn't sure how to feel.

"Weel, I..." He glanced at Edith and hesitated. Clearly this was important to the teens, and he didn't want to scare the girl away... But at the same time...

"I work for the AVL."

"The Anti-Villain League?!" Violet raised her eyebrows in shock. Gru nodded, and Edith asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Violet was going to tell them sooner or later... in fact she had come close to telling Edith a few times. But, she couldn't help but wonder, what would her parents say if they found out she was dating the daughter of the man who stole the moon? And, come to think of it, didn't Dr. Nefario work for someone named Felonious Gru?

"Nothing, nothing!" She said quickly, "It's just... My family and I work for the government, too. Spy stuff and fighting stuff." She said.

Edith grinned, "Cool!" and her father shook her head, "Dat figures." Of course his daughter would fall for a spy...

"Boss! Ohw si taht?" Violet's eyes widened as she saw a small yellow creature in the hallway. Actually, there were several of them. Now a dozen... What...

"Um. What are those?"

**"**Would you believe our cousins?"

"...Yeah, no, not really."

* * *

**The ending has been edited, and I must say I like it a bit more now.**

**Note: I do not plan to expand on this chapter. HOWEVER, I am going to write a... a 'meeting'. A different story, where Violet and Edith meet in a stranger way... Summary is as follows: (Subject to change)**

**Violet isn't sure what to think when she is assigned to spy on the Gru household. Gru was good, right? And he was working for the AVL, right? And she totally wasn't crushing on his daughter, right? ...Things just got awkward.**


End file.
